


Sometimes choice is a luxury

by mrKey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrKey/pseuds/mrKey
Summary: Трудности выживания детективов и бывших криминальных авторитетов в зомбиапокалипсисе.Dont take it too serious.





	

Когда-то Джеймс Гордон был участливым и внимательным человеком. Ладно, допустим, не самым участливым и внимательным в мире, но ему было не плевать на окружающих. Он, когда-то, в отличие от многих своих сотрудников, пошёл работать в полицию, чтоб бороться с преступностью, а не грести взятки. Так что, когда-то он, определённо, был хорошим человеком.  
Современные реалии меняли всех, вопрос не стоял да или нет, вопрос был только в том - когда. И, чем позже ты изменишься, под гнётом этого мира, тем больше вероятность умереть. Тут для хороших людей места не осталось, а, если и осталось — Джеймс пока не дошёл до этого самого места. И не знал никого, кто бы дошёл.  
Поэтому сейчас он лениво прикидывал, подождать, когда четверо зомби расправятся со своей жертвой, а потом, пока они будут доедать, забрать его сумку. Интересно, а стоило ли содержимое его сумки хоть какого-то риска?  
Парень без особого успеха ковылял по парковке около какой-то придорожной забегаловки и пытался вскарабкаться на крышу одного из брошенных домов на колёсах. Судя по его походке, правая лодыжка у него была повреждена и особенной изворотливостью и ловкостью он не блистал. Впрочем, четыре голодных преследователя тоже пока не добились успеха, один из них тоже ковылял из-за открытого перелома. Джим стоял метрах в двадцати от места действия и отрешённо наблюдал, всё ещё прикидывая варианты. С самой парковки его было видно не особенно хорошо, хотя он просто привалился к лежащему на боку микроавтобусу и прятаться не пытался. Впрочем, этому парню точно было не до Джима в данный момент.  
Гордон вынужден был отдать ему должное — за всё время, пока он смотрел, парень действовал довольно быстро и молча. Для самого Джима четверо зомби не слишком большое число, хоть и неприятность, но при правильной тактике разобраться несложно. А вот парень, судя по движениям, выдыхался и всё никак не мог бросить свой рюкзак с плеча и зацепиться за лестницу, ведущую на крышу фургона. В сумке точно было что-то толковое, раз уж он так не хотел с ней расставаться.  
Пожевав ещё немного свежесорванную травинку, Джим проверил кобуру с двумя пистолетами на поясе и нож, пристёгнутый на бедре. Не из сомнений в их наличии на своих местах, а по привычке. Прежде, чем лезть в драку, проверь, что ты вооружен.  
Когда он пролезал через прореху в высокой сетке, ограждающей парковку, парень, видно, сдался и перестал пытаться забраться на крышу. Вместо этого, он залез под машину и старался оттуда хорошенько заехать преследователям по черепушке. К тому моменту, как Джеймс дошел, оставалось всего двое зомби, за что он мысленно похвалил парнишку.  
Всадить длинный охотничий нож в голову одному и другому не составило и малейшего труда — они были так заняты забившейся под машину жертвой, что ничего не заметили. Джим обошёл фургон и рывком вытащил парня за воротник. Тот закрылся руками в защитном жесте и пытался разглядеть, кто над ним возвышается.  
\- Никогда не поверю, что ты всё это время болтаешься один с твоими-то способностями. - не то с восхищением, не то с укором изрёк Джим и криво усмехнулся, наклоняясь над ним.  
Парень был выразительнее некуда. Возможно дело в том, что теперь Джеймс встречал людей крайне редко, поэтому хорошо запоминал всех, но ему казалось, что даже, встреть он его, в том старом мире — он бы всё равно произвел такое впечатление. Взъерошенный, запыхавшийся, бледноватый, злобно и затравленно буравящий взглядом. Странное дело, что при острых чертах и длинноватом носе, внешность его была скорее интересной, чем неприятной или уродливой. Парень убрал руки и, закрыв глаза, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Потом встал, отряхнулся и неуверенно протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- Оз, - кратко представился он. - Спасибо.  
Гордон помедлил, но руку пожал, не говоря взаимно своего имени, а лишь слегка кивая. Затравленный взгляд куда-то ускользнул и парень стал выглядеть очень приветливо.  
\- Здесь рядом есть яблочный сад. - Оз махнул рукой в неопределённом направлении. -Будет честно, если ты заберёшь... треть.  
Джим усмехнулся опять. Хитрый парень. Оценивает свою жизнь в треть своего «яблочного улова». Но торговаться почему-то не хотелось и он охотно взял яблоко, протерев его о свой рукав, с удовольствием надкусывая. И это было самое вкусное, что попадало к нему в руки в последние месяцы, он мог поклясться.  
Тем временем солнце, которое итак катилось к горизонту, медленно, но верно начало закатываться, окрашивая всё окружающее в тёплые рыжие тона. Джеймс на секунду перестал жевать и прислушался — вдалеке будто бы слышался звук работающего мотора. По лицу Оза он понял, что он тоже это заметил.  
\- Ничего хорошего на колёсах сейчас не ездит. - негромко сказал он Джиму.  
\- Ты где-то здесь живешь, так? - торопливо спросил Гордон. - Уже поздно, сомневаюсь, что ты ночуешь где попало. А, раз добрался досюда на своих двоих...  
\- Да. - оборвал его Оз.  
\- Я ведь могу претендовать на прибежище на ночь, как твой спаситель?  
Парень сузил глаза и склонил голову вбок, пристально его рассматривая, уделяя много внимания оружию.  
\- ...Тебя кто-то преследует? - он скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Не считая толп зомби, которые так же, гипотетически, преследуют тебя — нет. - Джим слегка приврал, с неделю назад у него была стычка, но особых преследований он не замечал уже три дня.  
\- Ладно. - Оз посмотрел куда-то за его спину и скривился. - Ещё откуда-то выползли. Идём быстрее, не отставай.  
Он дернул Гордона за собой сквозь дыры в ограде, направляясь к лесу. Примерно через четверть часа, они вышли в небольшой коттеджный посёлок. К удивлению Джима, его новый знакомый перемещался очень тихо и проворно. Видно, на парковке, он растерялся, решил Джеймс.  
\- Тшш, - Оз вдруг остановился и выставил руку так, что Гордон натолкнулся на неё грудью.  
Парень указал по направлению парочки блуждающих на перекрёстке дорог зомби.  
\- Их же всего двое. - недоуменно сказал Джим.  
\- Зато, благодаря им, у меня есть что-то вроде охраны. А ещё, я заметил, стоит начать их вот так убивать и они будто чуют. Приходит смена, иногда в большем количестве. Может понимают, раз их кто-то убивает, значит этого кого-то можно сожрать...  
\- Ну и логика у тебя. - фыркнул Гордон, но решил не спорить. Он тут гость. Хотя, это ещё нужно проверить, он как-то так напоролся на радушных хозяев, которые оказались каннибалами.  
С другой стороны, парень был худоват, для каннибала, это точно. Да и не сильно жаждал приютить у себя постояльца. Дождавшись, когда блуждающая парочка уйдёт вниз по улице, они аккуратно прошли к задней двери коттеджа, стоящего почти на самом углу перекрёстка.  
\- Осторожно, вторая ступенька сверху скрипит. - Оз поднялся на крыльцо, перешагнув указанную ступеньку и бесшумно открыл дверь, пропуская Джима вперёд.  
В доме было тихо и темно.  
\- Я живу наверху, - услышал Гордон совсем близко.  
\- Не очень практично, если придётся уносить ноги.  
\- А ты думаешь, я почему хромаю? - в голосе Оза послышалась легкая ирония. - Проходи, не стесняйся. Наверху не одна кровать.  
Комната под самой крышей оказалась очень ухоженным чердаком, из которого сделали просторную спальню. На большой кровати был развал из книг, одежды, каких-то инструментов и ножей.  
\- Можешь владеть диваном, - Оз бережно положил сумку с яблоками около ножки кровати и кивнул на зелёный диван, ближе к окну. - Он раскладывается.  
Гордон кивнул и грузно уселся на него, с удовольствием вытягивая ноги и откидываясь на спинку. Да, в палатке тоже можно жить, сидеть и спать, но это ни в какое сравнение не идет с реальным удобством цивилизованного мира. Он немного завидовал новому знакомому, тот вряд ли проводил месяцы на улице, в лучшем случае урывая часов 8-10 сна в неделю и находясь в вечной готовности к неприятностям.  
Оз забрался на кровать с ногами, выудил одну из книг и откинулся на подушки, пытаясь читать с тусклым светом, льющимся из окна с противоположной стороны дома.  
\- Давно один? - спросил Гордон, слегка поворачиваясь к нему.  
Тот бросил на него многозначительный взгляд поверх книжки и вернулся к чтению.  
\- Ясно, - вздохнул Джим и отказался от идеи завязать разговор. Хотя, сейчас, он понял, что довольно давно не сталкивался с более или менее адекватными людьми. Тем более, чтоб возможно было перекинуться парой фраз.  
Повалявшись с книжкой ещё немного, Оз перекатился на кровати и запустил руку в свой рюкзак, выуживая пару яблок. Одно он бросил Джиму, ловко его поймавшему, а другое надкусил и пристально изучил место укуса. Видимо, в чём-то удостоверившись, он продолжил жевать.  
\- Эти с другой яблони, - пространно изрёк он. - В прошлый раз были зелёные, водянистые и кислые. А эти ничего, вкусные.  
\- Ты что, питаешься только фруктами?  
\- А что ты хочешь мне предложить? Полезное трехразовое питание? - Оз, наконец, переключил своё внимание на собеседника, устроившись на животе, подперев подбородок свободной рукой.  
\- Ну, есть ещё охота...  
\- Угу, для этого нужно выследить, метко выстрелить, а потом успеть забрать и дотащить, до того, как свежее мясо почуют зомби, - скептически заметил Оз. -Даже, если опустить последний пункт - я не умею выслеживать и не так метко стреляю. Из ружья или винтовки вовсе не умею.  
\- Как ты только выживаешь... - риторически протянул Джеймс.  
\- Так же как ты. - резонно отозвался парень. - Приспосабливаюсь к обстоятельствам так, как могу.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я так живу?  
\- А разве нет? - Оз перевернулся на спину и смотрел на него вверх ногами. -Не вижу у тебя чего либо, кроме оружия. Не вижу рюкзака или палатки. Ты просто так напросился ко мне...  
\- Не напросился, а заслужил. - поправил Гордон.  
\- Допустим. И всё же.  
\- У меня есть палатка, - нехотя признался Джеймс. -И вещи есть. Я оставил их в машине недалеко от парковки. Не думаю, что за ночь с ними что-то приключится.  
\- Судя по звуку мотора, я бы не был так уверен.  
Гордон покрутил в руках пойманное яблоко и, с некоторой неуверенностью, снял пояс с оружием, бережно положив его рядом с собой на диван. Хозяин жилища молча жевал и наблюдал за его действиями.  
\- Выглядит так, будто ты редко снимаешь это с себя, - протянул он. - Ну как, ощущаешь себя голым?  
\- Вроде того, - согласился Джим. -Хочешь что-то узнать обо мне?  
\- Я придерживаюсь политики «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь». Да и не похож ты на человека, которого изрядно швыряла и пинала жизнь. В этом смысле я по очкам впереди, - Оз поднял свою поврежденную ногу вверх.  
\- Ну, раз я недостаточно интересен, может поделишься со мной своей историей? - усмехнулся Джеймс и сел удобнее, развернувшись к собеседнику.  
\- Это ещё зачем. - парень вдруг торопливо отвел от него взгляд, принявшись откручивать черенок от яблока.  
Реплика была сформирована как вопрос, но вопроса в тоне не звучало. Напротив, это звучало как финал разговора.  
\- Мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать человека, хоть не много. - охотно начал Гордон и насмешливо добавил. - С которым планирую провести ночь.  
Оз фыркнул на его неудачную шутку.  
\- Тебе комфортно одному? Всегда был наедине с собой?  
\- Мне нормально. Нет, не всегда. Были группы... - Оз сделал паузу. - Теперь уже можно считать, довольно давно.  
\- Что-то мне слабо верится, что парень вроде тебя, плохо находил общий язык с людьми. - Джим надкусил яблоко.  
\- Вовсе нет. Я хороший парень. - он снова посмотрел на Гордона. - Просто я большой неудачник. Мне капитально не везёт. Точнее, не везёт всем, кто оказывается рядом со мной. Не знаю, с чем это связано... Может сглазил кто, когда было кому?  
\- А было за что тебя сглаживать? - удивился Джеймс.  
\- Чёрт, ну что ты несёшь. Я ведь шучу. Просто я несчастливый талисман для любой группы. Но понимают они это поздно, если вообще понимают. Зато я почти всегда выхожу сухим из воды.  
Ясно, почему парень не особенно охотно лезет общаться или знакомиться. Учитывая, что все, с кем он как-то успевал сблизиться, в лучшем случае мертвы. А сейчас ценность находиться в компании приличных людей возрастает равно как ценность топлива и еды. И Озу, судя по всему, так и не позволили даже адаптироваться в новом обществе. Парень скитался один, находил людей, готовых его принять, надеялся, что вот оно. Его прибежище... Но потом это отнимали обстоятельства. В таком положении кто угодно устанет пытаться.  
\- Ты хочешь меня оградить от себя? Считаешь, меня постигнет та жа участь, что и твоих прежних компаньонов?  
\- Не-а, - спустя некоторое время протянул Оз. - Я тебя знать не знаю, ты меня тоже. Завтра разойдемся и не о чем париться.  
Он сел на кровати и принялся с ворчанием разбирать ворох вещей.  
\- Не знаю, кто читал в семье, жившей в этом доме раньше, но собрание книжек у них отстойное. Всё какие-то «как сделать себя лучше за три дня» или «будь хозяином своей жизни». Кто вообще такую чушь мог читать?!  
Джим пожал плечами.  
\- Если бы у меня была музыка, то мой нынешний мир был бы вполне сносным. - продолжил рассуждать парень. -Пол беды — найти проигрыватель или плеер. Но ведь их нужно чем-то подпитывать...  
\- У меня как-то была машина с радио приёмником и плеером, - Гордон взвесил в руке яблоко и жадно откусил. - Тогда ещё кто-то пытался транслировать радио-сообщения.  
\- Давно... - заметил Оз и сел в позу лотоса, подперев подбородок рукой.  
\- Угу, давно, - кивнул Джеймс. -У бывшего хозяина был очень неплохой набор дисков. С удовольствием вспоминаю те несколько месяцев.  
\- Завидую. - вздохнул парень, вновь откидываясь на постели и лениво спихнул с кровати свои вещи.  
Из общей кучи вылезло несколько журналов однозначного содержания. Джим от неожиданности вдохнул кусочек яблока и тут же закашлялся. Оз приподнял голову и строго шикнул на него.  
\- ...А я не знал, что ребята вроде тебя ещё остались. - сипло сказал Гордон, держась за грудь.  
Парень бросил на него хмуро-недоуменный взгляд и выгнул бровь. Джим кивнул на его вещи и журналы. Оз сел и перегнулся через край кровати. Он не сильно изменился в лице, но Джеймс заметил в его взгляде тень страха, до того как Оз сузил глаза и поджал губы.  
\- Считаешь, в этом мире «ребятам вроде меня» места нет? - он понизил голос. -Мне как-то встретилась одна парочка религиозных фанатиков. Они уверяли меня, что всё это, ну всё, что случилось, это план Всевышнего. Он очистит весь мир от скверны и всё такое...  
\- И как они отреагировали, когда ты сказал им, что ты гомосексуалист? - с улыбкой спросил Джеймс.  
\- Я им ничего не сказал. - Оз, кажется, смутился. -Свалил от них подальше в первую же ночь. Чёртовы психи. Вдруг, они бы решили, если показательно меня прикончат, Всевышний тут же вознесёт их в рай?  
\- Резонно.  
\- Хотя что я тут выступаю, - злобный энтузиазм Оза утих и в голосе послышалась тоска. -Ребята вроде меня сейчас могут смело называться... Ну не знаю. Онанистами? Да, наверное, так. Потому что при нынешних условиях найти себе кого-то это просто абсурд, не находишь?  
\- Нахожу, что это не только для геев — абсурд. Людей в принципе не так много, чтоб можно было искать и выбирать, - согласился Джим.  
Оз бросил на него странный взгляд и вытянулся на кровати. А Гордон пришёл к выводу, что пора бы отдохнуть.

**  
Пробуждение вышло резким. Гордон просто вскочил на диване и лихорадочно начал искать пистолет. А потом сообразил, что ещё рано, едва рассветало. Он лежит на разобранном удобном диване. У него есть одеяло и подушка. Пушки и патроны лежат на ковре рядом. А на широкой кровати в паре шагов мерно дышит Оз.  
Джим беззвучно встал с дивана и прошелся в сторону кровати. Оз спал безмятежно, Гордон даже позавидовал — как в таких условиях можно так крепко и сладко спать? Тонкое одеяло было сбито где-то в ногах, а сам парень свернулся в клубок. Гордон усмехнулся и, расправив одеяло, накрыл его до самого кончика носа. Затем вернулся обратно к дивану и, напряженно прислушавшись к звукам в доме, задремал.

Во второй раз он проснулся уже от бормотания над ухом. Приоткрыв один глаза Джим увидел сидящего, перед, диваном хозяина жилища, похрустывающего очередным яблоком.  
\- О, наконец, соизволил продрать глаза,- фыркнул он.  
\- А что, у нас какая-то срочная ранняя встреча? - Джим прикрыл глаза.  
\- Нет. Но, судя по освещению, уже примерно полдень. Мне кажется. Часы в этом доме остановились уже давно, я не в курсе точного времени, - судя по звуку он снова откусил от яблока, сочно прожёвывая. -Слушай, договаривались на утро, вроде. Я вообще думал тебя след простынет ещё до того как я проснусь...  
\- Это ещё почему? - Гордон удивленно открыл глаза.  
\- Ну... Вполне логично было бы встать пораньше, ограбить меня, сломать входную дверь и запустить в дом зомби... - принялся рассуждать Оз. - Это было бы расчётливо. А, ну ещё, мало ли, ты гомофоб, а вроде как ночь переждать где-то надо и всё такое.  
\- Отличные доводы. - кивнул Джеймс. -Думаю, даже гомофоб, если бы спал столько, сколько я в последние недели, согласился бы на многое, ради такого сна.  
Оз издал смешок.  
\- Гипотетически. Так как я не гомофоб, я бы ради этого сна и на большее согласился. - продолжил Джим. - Но какая удача, что я всё же решил тебе помочь.  
Он скользнул по собеседнику заспанным взглядом и отметил, что тот напрягся.  
-Ладно, ты прав, - Гордон потянулся и рывком сел.  
\- ...Я собираюсь... Ну то есть, - запинаясь начал говорить Оз, старательно избегая смотреть на него. -Ммм. Тут недалеко остался дом с автономией. Есть душ, есть колонка, которая качает воду. Всё на солнечных батареях, у него масштабная крыша и вся в этих батареях...  
-Там есть электричество? - удивился Джим и откинул одеяло, опуская ноги на ковер.  
Оз наткнулся взглядом на его колени и торопливо отвернулся.  
\- ...Прости, не смог отказать себе в удовольствии спать не в верхней одежде. - Джеймс ловко влез в свои штаны. -Так что, этот чудо-дом..?  
\- Там нет электричества. - коротко ответил Оз. -Там есть приборный щиток, думаю дело в том, что в нём что-то могло выйти из строя. Но я не уверен, я в этом не разбираюсь. Зато там есть душ.  
\- Чёрт, а я всё удивляюсь, с чего ты такой чистенький и ухоженный. - рассмеялся Гордон. -Представляю, какие мучения для тебя, находиться рядом. Ничего такого, я имею в виду, что я моюсь тогда, когда попадается чистая река.  
Джим потёр рукой щетину на щеке, со дня на день грозящую стать нормальной бородой.  
\- Если думаешь, что туда так просто забраться, то ты ошибаешься. Иногда, там целая толпа, для меня это тоже нечастая удача...  
Гордон вдруг наклонился к нему и глубоко вдохнул воздух в районе его шеи.  
\- Ага, конечно, - оскалился он.  
\- Да ты просто пришибленный придурок, - Оз выпрямился и сделал пару шагов назад от дивана.  
\- Веди, ради душа я даже готов подраться с небольшой толпой зомби. 

**  
День выдался довольно солнечный. Следуя за Озом по задним дворам, Гордон припомнил, что у него остался хлам в машине около парковки. И нужно было бы за ним сходить. А ещё, неплохо было бы раскрутить этого парня на недельку другую пребывания. Идеи по этому поводу так и роились в голове Джима, одна изощреннее другой. Но, сам факт того, что Оз предложил ему составить компанию в этой вылазке, кое-что да значил. Должен был означать.  
Вдруг из-за изгороди вышел мужчина с яркими признаками разложения. К тому же, нижняя челюсть болталась на том, что раньше могло быть сухожилием. На этот раз Оз даже не пытался убежать, только одним быстрым движением всадил нож в щёку зомби и отскочил, когда груда гнилого мяса свалилась к их ногам. Гордон готов был честно признаться, что он бы справился без проблем, но не среагировал бы настолько быстро и чисто.  
Оз наткнулся на его одобрительный взгляд и передёрнул плечами, продолжая путь.  
Нет, этот парень точно не пропадёт. И не просто так выживает - Оз отлично знает, что делает. И отлично приспособлен. Зря Джеймс надеялся, что можно выторговать себе место в его доме за протекцию, парень рассмеётся ему в лицо.  
Он остановился внезапно и Гордон слегка навалился на его спину. Оз жестом приказал молчать и выглянул из-за угла гаража. Они прошли примерно 8 коттеджей с участками, насколько успел насчитать Джим. Оз показал ему три пальца и дернул головой в сторону угла. Джим аккуратно заглянул за угол и увидел трёх гнилых дамочек, хотя насчёт третьего зомби у него были серьёзные сомнения - на нём не было одежды, была только нитка бус на шее, сквозь которую проглядывали кости. Половые признаки, судя по всему, были утеряны за эти годы.  
Джим прижал палец к губам и пошёл обходить гараж с другой стороны.  
\- Прикрой, - произнёс он одними губами и не оставил Озу других вариантов действия.  
Оз сжал кулаки и вышел из-за угла, при появлении малейшего шума. И его помощь пришлась как нельзя кстати - пока Джим отвлёк на себя дамочек, Оз успел воткнуть нож в затылок зомби в бусах. Как раз до того, как Джим нажал на курок пистолета перед её лицом.  
\- Нам тут шум не поможет, - заметил Оз и вытер нож о траву.  
Гордон перевёл дух и втер тыльной стороной ладони со лба грязные капли несвежей крови.  
\- Спасибо, - он постарался улыбнуться как можно мягче.  
Вместо ответа парень пожал плечами.  
\- Будь начеку, - он поманил Джима за собой, проходя вдоль гаража дальше во внутренний двор.  
Там оказался невысокий дом в духе хай-тек, хотя Гордон не был уверен, как точно это называлось. Плоская крыша, как и говорил Оз, довольно большая по площади. Дом с виду был одноэтажным, стекло и бетон, никаких лишних скосов в архитектуре, только прямые углы. Сам Джеймс такие дома никогда не любил, но, в нынешней ситуации, выбор это роскошь.  
Подойдя ко входной двери, Оз достал из кармана брелок с ключом, открывая её.  
\- Ничего себе. Откуда у тебя ключ? - громким шёпотом поинтересовался Гордон, проходя внутрь.  
\- Просто взял, когда впервые здесь оказался. Не хотелось, чтоб сюда случайно забрёл какой-нибудь труп. И есть небольшая вероятность, что люди, не сумев открыть дверь, попытают счастья в каком-нибудь другом доме.  
\- Всё никак не привыкну к твоей логике, - протянул Джим, шаря руками в темноте и натыкаясь на плечо Оза ладонью. -Отчасти говоришь чушь. Но с такой уверенностью, что сложно не поверить и не принять твою точку зрения.  
Оз фыркнул и повёл плечом, пытаясь сбросить его руку, но Гордон в ответ, сильнее сжал ладонь.  
\- Веди, а то я тут точно навернусь. Так темно, - пояснил он.  
\- Света здесь нет, я уже говорил, - парень достал из кармана слегка мигающий небольшой фонарик.  
Без особых приключений они спустились в подвал, как сначала подумал Джим, но, оказалось, ниже был ещё один жилой этаж, на уровне земли. В ванной комнате не было ни одного окна, само собой, но вдоль всех зеркал были выставлены гигантские свечи, которые больше напоминали элементы декора. Но, когда Оз зажёг каждую из них, света, скорее всего, было не меньше, чем было бы от бра, которые приметил Джим по углам помещения.  
В комнате была раковина, большая ванна и просторная душевая кабина, совершенно точно предназначенная для двух человек.  
\- Там в ящиках под раковиной точно были станки и бритвенные принадлежности. - Оз стянул кофту и футболку через голову и бросил их на небольшую скамейку около душа.  
Гордон прислушался к совету и отыскал свежий станок и даже пену для бритья. В это время Оз зашёл в душевую кабину и осторожно открыл воду. Послышались приглушенные ругательства и хаотичный плеск воды. Для Джима это всё походило на фантазию — как такие вещи могли остаться в сохранности до сих пор?  
\- Так, вода прохладная, но вполне сносная, - Оз высунул голову из душевой. -Можешь побриться там.. или что тебе нужно, я быстро помоюсь...  
Он снова скрылся в кабинке и тут же вышвырнул через верх свои джинсы в направлении скамейки, где уже лежали его вещи. Но, безусловно, промахнулся и джинсы упали кучей на пол.  
\- Угу, просто отличная идея. - посмеялся Гордон и торопливо принялся раздеваться. -Тебя не учили экономии? Особенно, ТЕПЕРЬ!  
На последней фразе он без предупреждения залез в кабинку душа.  
\- Ну-ка, выметайся, - Оз недовольно сжал в руке мочалку и скрестил руки на груди.  
Хоть свет внутри закрытой душевой был тускловат, Джим успел разглядеть, что на груди и плечах Оза есть несколько татуировок. Что конкретно он не разобрал. А ещё, что он не такой уж худой, как сначала показалось Гордону.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Джим подставил лицо под чуть тёплые капли и довольно застонал. -Чёрт, уже не надеялся хоть когда-то это почувствовать...  
\- Окей, мне плевать, - Оз сделал от него полшага вглубь. - Найдёшь другую мочалку там, на креплении душа. Мыло там же.  
Гордон намочил губку и задумчиво скользнул глазами по спине нового знакомого. Идея, что пришла в его голову была идиотской. Просто дурацкой. И вызывала куда меньше неприязни, чем должна была бы. В чём именно дело, он объяснить не мог или просто не хотел — возможно дело в том, что в современном мире выбор это именно роскошь. В чём бы он не заключался. А может, дело в том, что он уже долго был наедине с самим собой и уже, было, уверился, что отвык и не нуждается в людском обществе. Но стоило провести несколько часов с не особо разговорчивым пареньком и всё. Ему было физически неприятно думать о том, что придётся возвращаться по лесу в одиночестве. Вытаскивать из брошенной тачки свои вещи. И идти куда-то. Искать чего-то. Выживать ради непонятно чего. Ладно, не так уж радикально он загадывал, но правда в этом была.  
И выбор... Джим никогда не задумывался о предпочтениях. То есть тогда, когда-то давно, в том другом мире у него была нормальная жизнь, девушка. Планы построить семью. Выбора перед ним никогда не стояло, да и некогда было думать о «а что, если?». Но, чтоб ловить себя на том, что он пялился на парней, такого он не помнил за собой.  
Повинуясь внутреннему порыву, Гордон подошёл к нему сзади и положил ладони на лопатки, мягко проводя по плечами. Оз шарахнулся в сторону.  
\- Сбрендил? Тебе крышу от счастья снесло? - раздраженно спросил он.  
\- Что не так? - Джеймс сделал незаметных полшага в его сторону, а Оз продолжил отходить, пока не уперся спиной в стеклянную стенку.  
\- Держи руки при себе, ясно? - парень понизил голос до угрожающих ноток. -Если я и по мужикам, ещё не значит, что я по всем мужикам. Ты как себе это представляешь?  
\- В данной ситуации? - уточнил Гордон. - Нечто вроде взаимопомощи. Да перестань, таким штукам уже не один век и не обязательно быть геем, чтоб...  
\- Что бы тебе там не казалось — обязательно. И, да, если ты этого хочешь, это тоже латентный гомосексуализм. И, если делаешь, тоже...  
\- Чёрт, да какая уж теперь разница? - Гордон подошёл вплотную и сухо рассмеялся.  
Он не замечал, но Оз был немного ниже него самого, хотя обычно все были выше Джима.  
\- Только не кусайся, ладно. Если действительно против, я не буду настаивать... - проговорил Гордон почти в его губы.  
\- Воду выключил бы, транжира, - Оз несильно оттолкнул его от себя и подошёл к крану, выключая его.  
Гордон обвил руками его пояс со спины и провел руками по животу, останавливаясь на груди.  
\- Что, непривычно? - издал мстительный смешок Оз.  
\- Напротив, -Джим прижался губами к его плечу. -О, да. Побриться-то я не успел... Буду колючий.  
\- Всё в порядке. - порывисто вздохнул Оз, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Джеймс неуверенно прикоснулся к его приоткрытому рту. И этот парень нисколько не освежил воспоминания о его девушке. Гордон должен был признать, такого в жизни у него не было, это не с чем было сравнить. И это было чертовски хорошо, как точно не должно было быть. Оз успел вывернуться из его рук и повернуться полностью, жарко прижимаясь к его телу. Это тоже не должно было ощущаться настолько хорошо и... правильно?  
\- Хах, неужто я так хорош? - Оз немного отстранился и облизал его губы. -Или же ты долго врал себе о своей ориентации.  
\- Что? - рассеяно спросил Джим.  
\- Ты и твой стояк. Вот что, - в подтверждение свои слов парень просунул ладонь между их телами и провел пальцами вдоль его члена, вызывая у Гордона шумный вздох. -Это мило.  
\- Воздержание? - попытался объяснить Джим, но Оз обхватил его эрекцию рукой.  
\- Да-да, утешай себя, - хохотнул он, мазнув влажным губами по небритой щеке, прихватил зубами мочку уха мужчины.  
Гордон с трудом сдержался, чтоб не заскулить. Всё это было немного слишком, после такого длительного перерыва тактильных контактов. Возбуждало даже ощущение чужого тела так близко, не говоря уже о томных, неторопливых движениях руки Оза, внизу, на его члене.  
\- Уфф. Погоди. Постой, - усилием воли, Джим заставил себя отвлечься и заглянул в лицо нового приятеля.  
В его глазах играла мягкая насмешка, рот слегка приоткрыт, на щеках розовел неестественный румянец. Джим будто бы впервые увидел этого парня. Может дело в том, что раньше он не выглядел особенно эмоциональным, но это выражение его лица...  
\- Что? - он приподнял подбородок и приблизился к его губам, слегка касаясь их своими.  
Джеймс нетерпеливо и агрессивно его поцеловал, глубоко, резко, до стука зубов.  
\- Тебе тяжело? - Гордон бережно прикоснулся к его бедру справа. -Я так навалился, а твоя нога...  
\- Терпимо, - на губах Оза заиграла усмешка. - Но, если ты такой заботливый...  
Он толкнул Джим к стенке душа и надавил на плечи, заставляя его опуститься на пол, а сам сел верхом. Джеймс немного неуверенно провёл ладонями по его бёдрам вверх, к талии, старательно изучая очертания мышц. Он поднял голову и заметил, что Оз выглядит смущенным и, что-то подсказывало ему, что дело не в позе или чем-то таком. А в прикосновениях Джима.  
\- Извини, мне перестать?  
\- Н-нет. Нет. Всё в порядке, - сбивчиво отозвался парень. - Меня давно никто не трогал.  
\- Меня тоже.  
Оз кивнул и, кажется, расслабился. Откинув мокрые пряди со лба он, не без эстетики, погладил себя по животу и каким-то естественным движением сомкнул пальцы на своём стояке. Джим наблюдал за его действиям как завороженный, а в мозгу так и билась мысль, что это не должно выглядеть так хорошо. А когда Оз слегка выгнулся, Гордон автоматически приподнялся и положил обе ладони на его поясницу, заставив парня распахнуть прикрытые глаза. Оз прислонился к его лбу своим и, взяв его за правую руку, прижал к своей груди.  
\- Только не усердствуй, - мурлыкнул он и кончиком языка провёл по верхней губе Джима.  
Гордон, сообразил, что верно истолковал его просьбу, когда заставил вырваться легкий стон, сжав пальцами сосок. Оз опять выгнулся в его руках и прикусил губу.  
\- Я же сказал, не усердствуй, - укоризненно проговорил он. - Если ты тоже хочешь кончить, мне нужна хоть какая-то концентрация.  
Но Джеймс понял, что ему глубоко плевать на эти слова, а просто хочется послушать, какие ещё звуки можно извлечь из этого парня. Это было прямо таки жизненно необходимо. Джим никогда не задумывался о себе, как о плохом или хорошем любовнике - всё всегда происходило само собой. Девушки никогда не выглядели недовольным и не предъявляли претензии, посему он делал вывод, что он вполне неплох. Раньше делал такой вывод. Но до сих пор он не видел так ярко и так близко настолько завораживающую реакцию на свои действия. Возможно, до него только сейчас начала доходить идея интимности сексуального контакта.  
И он бы продолжил экспериментировать с чувствительными частями тела Оза, если бы тот не обхватил рукой оба их члена. Если бы тот не двигал слегка своими бёдрами, в ответ на движения своей ладони. Если бы тот в запале не вовлёк Гордона в глубокий и грязный поцелуй и не постанывал в перерывах на вдох.  
Джим кончил на пару секунд раньше Оза, заливая его пальцы и бедра. Парень тяжело облокотился свободной рукой на мокрую стенку душа и пытался восстановить дыхание.  
\- Ты, скорее всего прав, - хрипло изрёк Гордон разглядывая его лицо.  
\- Что?...  
\- Насчёт меня. Что я ошибался по поводу своих предпочтений.  
\- Что? - повторил Оз и вдруг рассмеялся. - Чёрт, да я же пошутил. Отчасти. Не придумывай.  
Гордон сжал пальцы на его бёдрах.  
\- Та-ааак. Отпусти меня, - парень рассеяно зачесал свои волосы назад. -Нам всё ещё нужно помыться, да?  
Джим послушно убрал руки. Что-то подсказывало ему, что в определённых ситуациях лучше просто делать, как говорит Оз. Они мылись в тишине, но это не было напряженным молчанием. А может и было, голова Джима была занята другими вещами. Например тем, что Оз наотрез отказался от его помощи, когда он попытался поддержать его, пока он пытался встать на ноги. Было очевидно, что из такой позы с его ногой было непросто. Так зачем отказываться? 

**

\- Если хочешь, у хозяев остался гардероб, - Оз запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы. Неровные пряди челки прилипли ко лбу.  
Они сидели в наиболее светлой и дальней комнате от входа. Светлой она была из-за длинного, окна во всю стену. Окно выходило в какой-то внутренний странный аскетичный сад, основательно заросший за последние годы.  
\- Хм? - Гордон потёр рукой гладкую щёку, размышляя о том, что лучше чем сейчас ему не было давно. И вишенкой на этом торте из простых человеческих удовольствий оказался лосьон после бритья. Его кожа давно отвыкла от таких вещей.  
\- Нда, - он напоролся на пристальный взгляд Оза. - Неплохо выглядишь. Без этой бороды. Я говорю, можешь подыскать себе чистую одежду, если хочешь. Вон там, в углу, дверь в гардероб.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Ты меня вообще слушал? В облаках витаешь? - беззлобно возмутился парень.  
Гордон слегка улыбнулся и кивнул, направляясь к указанной двери.  
\- Эмм, хозяева были ребята богатые, не смотри на костюмы и шмотки слева. Дорогое и бесполезное дерьмо. - Оз поднялся и подошёл к гардеробу. - Ищи справа, на полках.  
После непродолжительных поисков под строгим надзором Оза, Джим переоделся в футболку, толстовку и более-менее сносные джинсы.  
\- Возьми ещё куртку. - Оз вышел из гардероба сжимая в руках кожаную куртку.  
\- Лишний вес... - начал было Джим и присвистнул, принимая её из рук парня. - Что за чёрт?  
\- У хозяев в гараже несколько байков. - пояснил Оз и добавил. -Даже не смотри, топлива нигде нет поблизости. И это спортивные мотоциклы. И куртка специальная, с металлическими вставками. Возьми, это очень полезная штука. Не прокусишь.  
Он оскалился.  
\- Спасибо. - Гордон благодарно потрепал его по плечу. -Правда. За всё.  
Оз нахмурился и поджал губы, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Послушай... - Джим посмотрел в окно. - А "Оз", это ведь производное от кого-то имени или фамилии?  
\- Угу. - парень просветлел и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- От какого?  
\- Зачем тебе это знать?  
\- Просто интересно...  
\- Чувствуешь себя обязанным узнать моё имя по какой-то причине? - насмешливо продолжил Оз. -А ты ничего не упустил из виду?  
\- Например? - недоуменно спросил Джеймс.  
\- Например то, что член я твой видел, а как тебя зовут не знаю вообще, - Оз выгнул бровь.  
\- Да ну, я уверен, что говорил... Не может быть! - Гордон покачал головой и вспомнил, что этот парень был прав. -О, чёрт...  
Оз рассмеялся.  
\- Так что, сразу после тебя....  
\- Джим Гордон, - торопливо оборвал его мужчина. -Джим.  
\- Гордон? - повторил Оз растягивая гласные. Прозвучало это похоже на мурлыканье.  
Джеймс, вообще, заметил какие-то мелочи в манере общения и поведения Оза, которые заставляли вспомнить кошек.  
\- Оз это сокращение от "Освальд". - сказал парень и продолжил, заметив выражение лица Джима. -Вот именно, такое имя для нынешнего времени, это длинно и... Не подходит.  
\- Да, вряд ли я бы догадался до такого имени.  
Оз подмигнул ему и накинул на голову капюшон своей спортивной кофты.

 

**  
Когда они без приключений добрались до дома Освальда, он остановил Джима в коридоре на первом этаже.  
-Слушай, если тебе очень хочется, ты можешь занять комнату на нижнем этаже, - сказал он.  
\- А если мне очень хочется остаться в верхней комнате? - Джим, попытался наклониться к его лицу, но уперся грудью в выставленную ладонь Оза.  
\- Ковбой, я тебе тут не компас, который поможет тебе путешествовать по своей новоприобретённой сексуальности, ясно?  
\- То есть в верхней комнате остаться нельзя? - уточнил Гордон.  
\- Я не это сказал. -уклончиво отозвался Освальд и оставил его стоять в прихожей, направившись к лестнице.  
Джим не слишком понял, послали его или наоборот. Он заново пытался учиться невербальному и вербальному общению, пытался понимать, что говорит человек между строк. Что-то говорило ему, что Освальд и раньше был не самым понятным и прямолинейным человеком, а всё, через что ему пришлось пройти, могло усугубить ситуацию. Скорее всего, чтоб не получать отрицательного ответа, не стоило задавать подобных вопросов, ведь это в чистом виде проявление неуверенности в своих действиях. И, вероятно, именно так Оз это понимал.  
Гордон поднялся на верхний этаж и застал хозяина дома сидящим на полу, прислонившись к кровати и листающим комикс. В этом положении, он удивительно походил на подростка, чего раньше Джиму в голову не приходило. Сколько ему лет? На вид он был младше самого Гордона.  
\- У тебя есть какие-то медикаменты? - спросил Джеймс садясь на ковер, напротив него.  
\- А что тебе нужно? - отозвался Освальд, не отрываясь от чтения.  
\- Даже не знаю. Антисептик. Что-то такое.  
Оз хмыкнул и отложил журнал смерив его скучающим взглядом.  
\- Что стряслось?  
\- Не думаю, что ты заметил... - Гордон повернулся спиной и задрал верхнюю одежду, открывая косую рану на уровне ребер. Края раны слегка воспалились, но выглядела она пока не так плохо.  
\- О, - Джим почувствовал, как Освальд провел пальцами около раны. - И ты решил сказать это сейчас, когда можно было потратить всё это время, на то, чтоб добраться до ближайшей аптеки? Она ведь не в двух шагах. Чёрт, ты придурок!  
\- Я восприму это как заботу. - Джим вернулся в своё положение и поправил одежду.  
\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, - Освальд вскочил на ноги принялся мерить комнату шагами. -Ты точно придурок. До аптеки примерно 7,5 миль! А солнечных часов осталось всего ничего!  
\- Перестань, я уже полторы недели хожу так и ничего...  
\- ПОЛТОРЫ НЕДЕЛИ! - Оз пихнул его коленом, так что Джим завалился на спину и навис сверху источая праведное негодование. -Ладно, что я-то беспокоюсь! Придурок тут точно не я!  
Освальд стоял так, что его ступни был по обеим сторонам пояса Джеймса, и тот протянул руки, проводя ладонями по икрам. Оз молча наблюдал за его действиями.  
\- Предупреждаю, если рискнёшь сделать мне подсечку или уронить, я тебе врежу. - угрожающе начал Освальд.  
\- Зачем? Мне нравится видеть тебя так. - Гордон продолжил поглаживать его ноги.  
\- Чёрт, - парень, прищурившись, посмотрел в окно. - Чёрт, чёрт.  
\- Зря я сказал, да? Я не особо надеялся, что у тебя что-то есть, но вдруг... Здесь бы что угодно подошло, даже самый простой...  
\- Что ты понимаешь?! - прорычал Освальд. -А я кое-что знаю об открытых ранах. Тут нужна чистота, которую ты познал сегодня впервые за долго время, черт знает, что ты успел себе туда занести. Нужно промывание. Нужен хороший и сильный антисептик.  
Джим осторожно скользнул пальцами под штанину повреждённой лодыжки Оза и под его нервным взглядом внимательно изучил неправильно сросшееся место на кости.  
\- Тебе больно ходить? - спросил Гордон.  
\- Не очень, если ставить ногу правильно.  
Джеймсу пришло в голову, что Освальд хороший парень. Пусть он нередко пытается скрыть свои искренние порывы агрессией и раздражением, он неплохой. А это многого стоит, ведь остаться хорошим и выжить это две разные вещи, которые сложно совместить в одном целом. Ещё Джима посетила мысль, что, если неудачный перелом, это та цена, которую пришлось заплатить Озу за выживание... Чтож, это не такая высокая цена. Хорошо, что он решился на такой шаг. Но эти мысли он решил не озвучивать, кто знает, как Освальд это воспримет.  
\- Мы ведь можем добраться до туда завтра, да?  
\- Можем. - обреченно вздохнул Освальд, поразительно легко опускаясь верхом на Джима.  
Гордон довольно запустил руки под его одежду.  
\- Эй, я же сказал тебе, что не собираюсь тебе тут открывать границы твоих предпочтений! - лениво сказал парень и откинулся назад, на согнутые в коленях ноги Джеймса.  
\- Да я как-нибудь сам разберусь с границами, если ты не будешь меня отталкивать. Кстати.. - Гордон приподнял его футболку с толстовкой. -Что у тебя за татуировки? Я не успел рассмотреть...  
\- Ошибки далёкой молодости, - улыбнулся Оз.  
\- Кстати, насколько далёкой? - Джим медленно пересчитывал пальцами его ребра, поднимаясь выше.  
\- Дай подумать... Пришло ведь около 5-6 лет, да, с тех пор как всё изменилось?  
\- Думаю да.  
\- Значит мне 35. Или 36.  
Гордон удивлённо воззрился на него. Быть не может, чтоб этот парень был старше него на год. Пусть на год, но старше!  
\- Что ты так смотришь? - Оз продолжал улыбаться. - Что, думал мне 17? Или думал, что я младше чем ты да?  
\- Виновен почти по всем статьям. Я думал тебе слегка за 20.  
\- Мило. Я неплохо сохранился. - Освальд потянулся и опять заставил Джима подумать про кошек. -Чёрт, а ты ведь не завтракал, да?  
\- Я как-то давно исключил из своей жизни понятия принятия пищи по часам. Ну знаешь, часов нет, еды нет. Думаю, надобность в завтраках, обедах и ужинах отпадает.  
\- Ты понял о чём я. Погоди.. - Оз попытался встать, но Гордон крепко удержал его за талию. -Отпусти. Я только что вспомнил, что у меня есть кое-что полезное...  
\- Нет уж. Нечего было на меня садиться, - упрямо сказал Джим.  
\- Джеймс, отпусти. - Освальд очень серьёзно посмотрел на него и тот мгновенно убрал руки. -Хороший мальчик.  
Оз оставил его валяться посреди комнаты, а сам полез под свою кровать, вытаскивая оттуда пару коробок. Из одной он достал пару батончиков, в тёмно-зелёной упаковке без лейблов и бросил Джиму.  
\- Я нашёл несколько коробок с армейскими наборами в одном из домов. Не знаю, откуда они у них оказались и почему они их оставили, но это на редкость полезные штуки. Я редко их использую. Ну знаешь, на чёрный день. Хотя сейчас что ни день, то чёрный. Это просто протеиновые батончики.  
\- Спасибо. - Гордон тут же вскрыл один и откусил половину.  
\- Так-так. - парень выудил из коробки пару запечатанных упаковок разного размера и задвинул коробки под кровать. -Повернись спиной и сними верх.  
Он подошёл к Джиму разминая одну из упаковок пальцами. Гордон кивнул и послушно выполнил указания. Освальд вскрыл упаковку и засыпал светлым порошком его рану, вскрыл вторую и довольно умело наложил бинт. Джеймс провёл пальцами по повязке и посмотрел на Оза через плечо.  
\- Это временная мера. Это притормозит развитие инфекции, скорее всего. Хотя обещать не могу, боюсь срок годности у этих мед-пакетов не такой продолжительный, как у провизии.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ты уже надоел, - Освальд сел рядом и подпёр подборок кулаком. -Благодаришь, благодаришь. Это ведь моя инициатива, ты особенно не упрашивал...  
\- Но я правда благодарен, - Джим смял упаковку от батончика. -Ты просто не очень себе представляешь, как это, скитаться месяцами... Даже годами, по улице. А потом найти кров, доброту и заботу.  
\- Эй, ну такую ответственность на меня не возлагай. - хохотнул Оз. - К тому же... Разве сам ты поступил бы иначе?  
Гордон бросил на него тоскливый взгляд. Да, сейчас, если представить, что они с Освальдом поменялись бы ролями, он без сомнения оказал ему всю посильную помощь, о которой бы он ни попросил в подобной ситуации. Сейчас, когда он видел, что это за человек. Но Освальд помог ему, пусть и не слишком охотно, поначалу. И он не знал, кто такой Гордон. Он рисковал. Гордон мог бы прирезать его ночью и забрать всё, что ему могло понадобиться, а потом по-тихому сбежать. И это было бы не то чтоб самый страшный сценарий развития событий.  
\- Понятия не имею. Доверять кому-либо теперь это большой риск.  
\- Не сказал бы, что прямо так тебе доверяю, но, если не принимать этот риск, как жить? Как жить в этом всём, если нет хотя бы маленькой надежды на что-то хорошее?  
\- Ты милый, - вырвалось у Джима. - Ну то есть.. Извини, я не так выразился. Просто надежда, это и раньше было опасным. Такие вещи пожирают тебя изнутри, ты надеешься, надеешься...  
\- Я понял о чём ты. - вдруг спокойно сказал Освальд. -Ты просто устал надеяться, да? А каждый раз, когда допускал хоть маленькую возможность того, что всё могло повернуться лучше, чем тебе казалось, это не оправдывалось, так?  
Джеймс не хотел признавать правоту Оза вслух, но тот и правда попал почти что в яблочко. Но это ведь несправедливо, когда у одного человека, надежды оправдываются, а у другого нет. Тут он сообразил, где он сейчас находится и что с ним происходило в последние сутки. Нет, всё же это можно считать вознаграждением. Можно считать это большой удачей.  
\- А кем ты был раньше? Кем ты работал? - подал голос Освальд, вырывая Джима из его размышлений.  
\- Угадай.  
\- О, я не большой специалист по таким «угадайкам». Ладно, посмотрим. Фотограф?  
Джим покачал головой и вскрыл второй батончик.  
\- Ну хоть какую-то подсказку?  
\- У меня была форма.  
\- Ого. Военный? Хотя нет, ты совсем не похож на служивого.  
\- Эй, я служил в армии!  
\- Угу, но я говорю не об этом. У профессиональных военных есть специфические черты, - пояснил Оз. - Не самые приятные черты. Тааак. Кто ещё носит форму? Охранник? Пожарный? Полицейский?  
\- В точку.  
\- Что?  
\- Полицейский. Когда-то был детективом.  
\- Правда? - в глазах Освальда вспыхнул интерес. - Расскажи что-нибудь интересное? Какие-нибудь дела? Что угодно, я уверен, что у тебя масса историй.  
\- Обязательно, - Джим улыбнулся. - Но позже. Как насчёт тебя?  
Оз слегка смутился.  
\- Я не думаю, что...  
\- Почему нет, вдруг я отгадаю?  
\- Нет-нет, не стоит, - вздохнул Освальд. -Я... Ну я долгое время промышлял всякими криминальными делами. Не очень легальные стороны разного рода бизнеса.  
\- Да ну? - недоверчиво протянул Гордон.  
\- Именно так.  
\- Но как же... Ты такой милый парень. Читаешь книжки. Помогаешь... Что-то здесь не так.  
\- Подстроился под обстоятельства. - неохотно пояснил Оз.  
\- То есть, теоретически, когда-то мы были на противоположных сторонах закона. Забавно.  
\- Ты был женат? - вдруг спросил Освальд.  
\- Нет. Так и не успел. Ни семьи, ни детей. Когда-то была девушка... А ты?  
\- Замужем? Нет. Бог миловал. То есть, я нормально к этому отношусь, но когда всё было нормально, голова моя не была занята планами о создании семьи. Сам понимаешь. Парни были, да.  
\- Какие? - заинтересованно ухватился за это Джим.  
\- В смысле? Какие парни у меня были или какие парни мне нравятся?  
\- А это разные категории?  
\- В основном, да, разные. Средний рост, подтянутое телосложение. Светловолосые. Весёлые. Более или менее обозначивает мои вкусы. Зато мне нередко везло на мужчин постарше. Знаешь, папиков. Ну... Со всякими фетишами на малолеток. Сам понимаешь, при моей внешности.  
\- Представляю. - Джим усмехнулся. -Интересно, что бы ты подумал, встреться мы тогда.  
\- Скорее всего мы бы встретились, когда я был бы по другую сторону решётки и думать я мог что угодно, а ситуация от этого не поменялась бы.  
\- Возможно,- Гордон вдумчиво продолжил. - Я думаю, с моей ориентацией всё в порядке.  
Освальд криво улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.  
\- То есть, знаешь, отвращения к женскому телу у меня не появилось... Дело в тебе.  
\- Это ещё что значит?  
\- То, что, если бы, в теории, мы были бы там, тогда, когда я мог бы пойти в гей-бар или где там находят себе парней...  
\- Го-мо-фоб, - фыркнул Оз. - Не только там можно...  
\- Так вот, - пресек его комментарии Гордон. - Так вот. Имей я такую возможность, я бы ей не воспользовался. Дело в тебе, ты исключение из правил.  
\- Ого, какие откровения. Да ладно, расслабься. Будь я девчонкой, тебе было бы проще, да? Ты бы даже не особенно задумывался?  
\- Нет, - Гордон хотел было что-то добавить, но промолчал.  
\- Польщён, что ли, - развел руками Освальд. - Класс. Совращаю молодежь, даже в этакие апокалиптические времена.  
\- Нашёл молодёжь.  
Остаток дня они провели за игрой в карты. И Джим впервые за долгое время понял, что значит отдохнуть. Даже спина перестала саднить. А, когда Освальд принял решение, что пора ложиться спать, Гордон, не терпя каких-то возражений, заявил, что спать он на диване не собирается.  
\- Если будешь храпеть у меня под ухом, будешь спать на полу. - предостерёг его Оз, стаскивая с себя верхнюю одежду и оставаясь в белье и футболке.  
\- Можно? - Гордон взялся за низ его футболки.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я уже говорил, я не разглядел твои татуировки.  
\- Сейчас очень темно, разглядишь в другой раз. - Оз оттолкнул его руки и откинул одеяло.  
Здесь, на втором этаже, шум улицы был практически не слышен. Было тихо и спокойно. Было невозможно спокойно лежать в настоящей постели, рядом с живыми человеком. Под одеялом и на подушке.  
\- Спокойной ночи. - Освальд целомудренно прикоснулся губами к его щеке и повернулся спиной.  
\- Вот так просто? - возмутился Джим, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  
\- А тебе мало? Чем раньше мы проснёмся, тем лучше. Никакие реализации твоих фантазий не помогут заснуть пораньше. - Оз повернул к нему голову.  
\- Но ничего ужасного не случится, если мы проспим на полчаса дольше, да? - Гордон довольно задрал его футболку под одеялом, находя пальцами его соски.  
\- Охх.. Я тебе что, радиоприёмник? - отрывисто выдохнул Освальд.  
\- С радио проблем меньше, - довольно прорычал Джим и откинул одеяло забираясь на него сверху, всё так же задирая футболку до самой шеи.  
Тот не сопротивлялся и картина выходила очень приятная. Приоткрытый рот Освальда, начинал действовать на Джима как красная тряпка. Либо его нужно поцеловать, либо заставить стонать. Он наклонился к его груди и широко облизал сосок, слегка прихватывая его зубами. Сверху раздался жалобный всхлип.  
\- Джи-им. - едва слышно проговорил Освальд.  
И Гордон сообразил, что его имя, срывающееся с этих губ, это ещё хуже приоткрытого рта. В этой позе, тяжело дышащий, выгибающийся навстречу прикосновениям, стонущий его имя. Это походило на сцену из порнофильма. Джим мягко припал к приоткрытому рту, пальцами одной руки обводя его сосок, изредка задевая его подушечкой. Освальд отвечал на поцелуй увлеченно, прикусывая его губы вбирая в себя его язык.  
\- Может направишь меня, что мне сделать, чтоб тебе было приятно? - прошептал Джим и потёрся кончиком носа о нос Оза.  
\- Чёрт... Что угодно. - задыхаясь, сказал он. - Прикоснись ко мне.  
Освальд взял свободную ладонь Гордона и прижал к своей промежности.  
\- И всё? Только это? - Джеймс поцеловал его шею и сжал руку на него эрекции, сквозь ткань белья.  
Он неторопливо спустился ниже, легко касаясь губами груди, живота Оза и спустил его боксеры до колен.  
\- Я оценю твои конструктивные комментарии. - ухмыльнулся Гордон, облизывая головку его члена.  
Освальд закрыл лицо руками и глухо застонал, повторяя «нет-нет-нет» без перерыва.  
Джим прижал его вздрагивающие бёдра к постели и постарался припомнить хоть один порно-фильм, из которого можно было вынести что-то по технике. Но в голове неизменно возникал постанывающий и извивающийся под его руками Освальд, поэтому пришлось действовать по наитию. Как ему бы самому понравилось.  
Оз кончил быстро, коротко вскрикнув и тут же вцепившись зубами в свои костяшки пальцев.  
\- ...Ты идиот, - это фраза прозвучала настолько нежно, когда Гордон, снова вытянулся рядом с ним, что он даже не сразу понял, что именно он сказал. К тому же Оз ласково погладил его по щеке, смысл совершенно ускользнул.  
\- У меня не было возможности научиться.  
\- Я не об этом, - Освальд провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе. -Тебя совсем не учили безопасному сексу, да? Про минеты, презервативы и все такое?  
\- Когда-то давно, в школе...  
\- Тогда послушай меня, - назидательно начал он. - Во-первых, не тащи в рот что попало. Во-вторых, глотать не обязательно. Мало ли что?!  
\- Для протокола, ты ведь ничем не болен?  
\- Нет, но...  
\- Отлично. Ни у кого другого брать в рот и глотать я не планирую. Теперь нас всё устраивает? - подытожил Гордон.  
Освальд качнул головой и, притянув его к себе за шею, мягко поцеловал. Но стоило ему протянуть руку к трусам Джима, как тот торопливо отодвинулся.  
\- В чем проблема? - раздражённо осведомился Оз.  
\- Ни в чём. Всё супер. Я ведь хотел сделать приятное тебе...  
\- Ты в курсе, что это не так работает? - Освальд пальцем обрисовал расстояние между ними.  
\- Всё нормально!  
\- Да, ведь спать с тобой, пока ты упираешься в меня своим стояком - это так расслабляет. Кстати, ты откуда так возбудился? Не от минета же?  
\- Ээээ. Нет. Нет. Не совсем, - растерялся Гордон.  
В этот момент Оз просунул между его ног колено и аккуратно уперся им в его промежность.  
\- Я ведь неплохо сделал все в первый раз, да? - Освальд наклонился к его уху, рукой в это время поглаживая его член сквозь ткань трусов. - С меня причитается. А пока будь хорошим мальчиком.  
Этот приказной тон эхом раздался в голове Гордона. Жар от частого дыхания Оза ощущался на шее в районе левого уха. Освальд шептал какие-то непристойные нежности, пока его пальцы доводили Джима до финала. Всё было слишком интимно. Джеймс даже не мог точно сказать, а была ли раньше такая же интимность и увлеченность в его постели? Когда ты целиком концентрировался на партнёре и забывал об окружающем.  
\- Хороший мальчик. - похвалил Освальд, когда Гордон излился на его пальцы и кратко прикоснулся губами к его виску. -Теперь тебе будет спать спокойнее?  
Джим обнял его за пояс, крепко прижимая к себе, и уткнулся лицом в шею.  
\- Вот и молодец.  
Сквозь наваливающийся на него сон Гордон почувствовал, как Освальд перебирает его волосы и что-то шепчет. Что именно, он так и не расслышал.

**  
Гордон был, мягко говоря, не рад всему происходящему. Допустим, как ездить на велосипеде он вспомнил. Допустим, он упал всего-то раз. Но вот ехать семь с лишним миль на велосипеде по нормальной дороге, вот это было совсем дурной идеей. Пояснить Освальду, почему, он не мог, он уже сказал, что его никто не преследует. Но факт оставался фактом, по любым проезжим дорогам ездить было небезопасно.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты не до конца привык, но чем раньше мы доберёмся, тем лучше. - бросил через плечо Оз, прибавляя ходу.  
Джим выругался сквозь зубы и поднажал, стараясь не отставать. Идея ехать до ближайшей аптеки целиком принадлежала Освальду. И он уверял, что, если не останавливаться, то управиться можно очень быстро. Вдобавок ко всему, Оз, казалось бы, совсем не уставал крутить педали, с его-то травмой. А вот сам Гордон уже был готов зашвырнуть свой велосипед куда подальше.  
Через некоторое время, по прикидкам Джеймса, около полу часа или немногим больше, они доехали до маленького одноэтажного здания рядом с заправкой и пунктом техобслуживания. Его сложно было заметить, оно терялось на фоне большой, красочной заправочной станции.  
Оз оставил свой байк, около пункта техобслуживания и терпеливо дождался, когда Гордон доберётся.  
\- Что бы там ни было, будь добр, не пали из стволов. - попросил Освальд.  
\- Даже, если там будут нормальные люди?  
\- Особенно, если там будут нормальные люди.  
\- Хорошо, как скажешь, - Гордон достал кинжал и пошёл вслед за Озом, который, тихо и осторожно открыл дверь в аптечный киоск.  
Внутри царила тишина, а полки были полупустыми. И всё равно на них было больше, чем в прежних аптеках, попадавшихся Джиму.  
\- Подожди у входа, ладно? - Освальд тронул его за плечо.  
Джим кивнул и пристально изучил, что творится снаружи, но никаких подозрительных движений не наблюдалось. Оз уже шуршал где-то в глубине и что-то приговаривал себе под нос. Гордон осмотрелся и тут же наткнулся глазами на заинтересовавшую его часть прилавка с товарами для взрослых. Зайдя за прилавок он присел на корточки и принялся поднимать товар за товаром, в поиске пометки, на каком стеллаже должны находиться все запасы этого толка. Спустя некоторое время, он наконец нашёл маркировку и быстро обнаружил полку, где лежали презервативы и смазки. И ещё какие-то препараты для спасения мужской потенции.  
\- Так, ну что, можно... Ты что это? - послышалось за его спиной и он обернулся.  
Оз сжимал в руках бумажный пакет, забитый доверху. Освальд прищурился, заметив, что именно держит в руке Гордон.  
\- Ну кто бы сомневался, да? - рассмеялся он. - У тебя голова что, только вот этим занята?  
\- Не только, почему. - этот вопрос немного смутил Джима.  
\- Мог бы спросить. Вот это у меня есть. Всё это. - всё ещё насмехаясь, продолжил Оз. - Ладно, бери, что приглянулось, я сегодня добрый. А ты какой-то слишком озабоченный.  
\- Значит есть, да? - Гордон сложил руки на груди.  
\- Да. Но ты морально не готов к такому уровню...  
\- Не готов, значит?  
\- Боже, я просто шучу, не делай такое лицо, - Освальд закатил глаза и принялся засовывать бумажный пакет в свой рюкзак. -Да и... Ну знаешь. Это ведь правда уже другое. Вся эта взаимопомощь, товарищеская. Это прекрасно, но на самом деле, это ведь игры. А вот то, что ты там изучаешь, это уже более или менее серьёзно. Тебе оно вообще нужно?  
\- А что, не похоже? - Гордон рассовал по карманам несколько коробок и флаконов, пока Оз был сосредоточен на утрамбовывании лекарств в сумке.  
\- Похоже, - согласился Освальд. - Просто, предостерегаю. Для некоторых это дорожка в один конец.  
\- Ну а для некоторых — нет. Какая, к чёрту, разница?  
\- Ладно, я тебя понял, - бросил Оз через плечо в его сторону.  
Они осторожно вышли из магазинчика и осмотрелись. Но единственная опасность, была примерно в полумиле в поле за заправкой — какие-то вялые движения.  
\- Я говорил, быстро управимся. - довольно сказал Освальд, забираясь на велосипед. - Ещё час и будем дома.  
\- Ты пугал, что это так долго...  
\- Это всё ещё может затянуться.  
\- Пессимист.  
На обратную дорогу ушло немного больше времени, чем они ожидали. Они настороженно катили в сторону дома Оза не по широкой главной аллее, а по параллельной улочке. От парочки блуждающих зомби легко удалось увернуться, хотя один почти добрался до Джима.  
Тщательно спрятав велосипеды за доски под крыльцом, Освальд подхватил сумку и поднялся по ступенькам.

Когда Гордон вошёл в верхнюю комнату, Оз уже перебирал коробки и упаковки, которые вытряхнул из рюкзака, раскладывая их по разным кучкам.  
\- Ты неплохо разбираешься что к чему, да? - Джим присел на диван.  
\- Взрослая жизнь успела кое-чему научить помимо счетов за телефон и квартплаты.  
\- Ты оплачивал какие-то счета?  
\- Само собой, - с легким раздражением ответил Освальд, не отвлекаясь от дела. - К тому же у меня была мама, за которой нужно было присматривать. Так что я вполне осведомлён о взрослой жизни. И да, о предназначении лекарств.  
Джим навострил уши - Оз упомянул маму вскользь, но Гордону показалось, что это нечто важное. Он до сих пор не рассказывал о том, была ли у него семья.  
\- Ну чтож, раздевайся, сейчас обработаем кое-чем твою ссадину. - Освальд тряхнул в руке двумя флаконами и упаковкой с бинтом.  
Ради удобства Оза Джим поднялся на ноги и смиренно ждал, пока тот закончит. Какая-то жидкость, судя по ощущениям, сильно жгла, но Освальд работал очень быстро.  
\- Послушай... - неуверенно начал Гордон, старательно подбирая слова. -Ты.... эмм. Ты сказал, что у тебя всё есть. Ну, когда мы были в аптеке...  
\- Так? - подал голос Освальд после небольшой паузы. -В чём вопрос? Тебе предъявить?  
\- Н-нет, я не о том, - Гордон запнулся.  
\- Боже, тебе, что неудобно об этом говорить? - Оз закрепил бинт и опустил подбородок на его левое плечо, ближе к уху. -А?  
\- Ммм. Просто, зачем? Ты же... Ну, один, да?  
Джим почувствовал, как Освальд засмеялся, и уткнулся лицом в его спину.  
\- Мы вроде обсуждали с тобой надежду, да? Вот, это как раз из той же области!  
Гордон провёл рукой по лицу и потёр глаза, а Оз ненавязчиво приобнял его сзади за пояс и сцепил руки в замок на его животе. Джим вдруг испытал забытое ощущение спокойствия, ощущение, что завтра будет новый  
день. И не случится чего-то ужасного. Он довольно долго функционировал в режиме тупого выживания и совсем забыл, как это, осознавать наличие хоть какого-то будущего. Почему-то, ему вспомнилось, что Освальд до сих пор не предложил ему проваливать, как они и договаривались изначально. Судя по всему, он тоже изрядно устал от одиночества.  
\- Ты давно здесь обитаешь?  
\- Относительно... - приглушенно сказал Оз ему в спину. -На такие вопросы с течением времени всё сложнее отвечать. Думаю, примерно с весны.  
Освальд разорвал объятия и куда-то отошёл. Когда Гордон повернулся, он увидел, что тот собирает в руку какие-то флаконы и упаковки из того, что они привезли.  
\- Не многовато?  
\- Ты не знаешь, что такое инфекция, - мрачно отозвался Оз и протянул ему горку лекарств.  
\- Выглядит, будто ты хочешь отпустить меня на все четыре стороны, - нервно рассмеялся Джим, не решаясь принять все, что отдавал ему парень.  
\- Это то, что понадобится тебе. - пояснил он. - Остальное я хочу убрать до худших времен. Возьми уже, наконец!  
Насильно втолкнув в руки Джеймса препараты, он задвинул коробку, в которую скинул остаток улова, под кровать. Джим рассеяно смотрел на упаковки и не сильно понимал, что ему следует с этим сделать. Да он понятия не имеет, как этим пользоваться, если Оз ему не объяснит.  
\- Не делай такое лицо. - пригрозил Освальд. - Я не пытаюсь тебя выгнать. Во всяком случае, больше не пытаюсь.  
Вдруг он прислушался и сделал несколько легких шагов в сторону двери с лестницы. Джим слышал легкий стук внизу. Оз покачал головой и всё так же, осторожно подошёл к окну на той стороне дома, с которой, кажется, доносился стук. Быстро взглянув вниз, он отшатнулся от окна и сполз по стене на пол, как-то растеряно обхватив колени.  
\- Ничего страшного. Они иногда ломятся... Не ломятся даже. Скребутся. Стучатся. - вполголоса пояснил он.  
Джим медленно приблизился к окну и аккуратно выглянул на улицу. Так и было, у парадной двери толпилось трое зомби и временами бились в стену и дверь. Гордон глянул на Оза. Ему стало слегка неловко за свои мысли, которые пару раз всплывали где-то в подсознании. Он немного завидовал и немного осуждал, что Освальду повезло столько времени быть в безопасности и взаперти. В довольно комфортных условиях, учитывая нынешнюю ситуацию.  
\- Часто так? - Гордон опустился на пол рядом с ним и привалился к его плечу.  
\- Временами... То есть. Не думай, что я впадаю в истерику или что-то в этом духе. - такое впечатление, что Освальд говорил через силу. - Просто, когда долго сидишь вот так в одиночестве. Ты привыкаешь, никто не спорит. А ещё, когда что-то вдруг вырывает тебя из общего осознания твоего одиночества таким образом... В первый раз, когда это случилось, что-то у меня в голове помутилось и я пошёл открывать дверь, представляешь? Я даже не знаю, как тогда справился. Я просто забыл, что мы живём сейчас. И открыть дверь, когда стучат было таким правильным решением...  
\- Порядок, - Гордон неловко приобнял его за плечи. -Всё нормально.  
\- Ты, возможно, не поймешь. Но до нашей случайной встречи. Это были плохие месяцы моей жизни, если не худшие. Наверняка, думаешь, вот засранец, сидел в безопасности. Имел доступ к воде, в том числе, питьевой. И было что есть. И книги, он сидит и жалуется. - Оз вцепился в его запястье. -Раньше я не любил людей, в основном мне встречались жестокие и злые. Но сейчас я был готов на любую компанию, которая бы не воспринимала меня как еду.  
Он издал невесёлый смешок.  
\- Ошибаешься. Я это отлично понимаю, - Джим пошевелил пальцами руки, которую сжимал Освальд и тот тут же отдёрнул руку. - Эй. Ну ты нашел компанию. И я нашёл. Почему не порадоваться?  
\- Потому что я привык к другому.  
\- Любишь поусложнять? - Джеймс слегка толкнул его плечом. -Ничего. Я же сказал, всё в порядке.  
Оз пристально на него посмотрел, будто бы собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчал.  
\- Я не усложняю, - он вытянул согнутые в коленях ноги и помассировал правое бедро.  
\- Какой ты недоверчивый.  
Освальд устало усмехнулся на ироничное замечание. Джиму показалось, что он каким-то образом его успокоил, словом или действием, но он больше не выглядел таким напряженным. А усталая, краткая улыбка, скользнувшая по его губам оставила приятное ощущение. Он будто бы впервые увидел его рот и губы, которые вдруг оказались интересной и, даже, красивой формы.  
\- Что ты на меня уставился? - Оз подозрительно прищурился.  
\- Да так. Просто. Ничего. - отрывками отозвался Джим. Он жалел, что ему не удалось столкнуться с Освальдом в старом мире. Какой он был тогда? Что-то в нынешнем его поведении говорило Джиму, что он был властным. Скорее всего, довольно жестким.  
\- Можно задать тебе вопрос? - Гордон сцепил руки в замок и посмотрел вниз.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как Освальд медленно кивнул.  
\- Ты убивал людей? Я имею в виду, до того, как это случилось.  
\- А ты? - резко спросил тот и Джим увидел, как уязвлено он на него смотрит.  
\- Да, приходилось, конечно. Да.  
\- Но это было во имя правосудия, конечно. - сухо продолжил Освальд и после небольшой паузы продолжил. -Да. Убивал. Не раз.  
Гордон вздохнул. Он знал ответ на свой вопрос, он его подозревал. Но его это не задело и не оскорбило настолько, насколько он ожидал. Это факт вдруг оказался совершенно несущественным. Сейчас, его больше беспокоило то, как Освальд обмолвился, что им интересовались мужчины в возрасте. И факт того, что ему не все равно, тоже начинал беспокоить.  
\- Не мне тебя судить. - произнёс Гордон, но в голове это звучало мягче, чем оказалось.  
\- Это уж точно. - судя по ответу Оза, ему стоило просто промолчать.  
Остаток странного вечера прошёл в тишине, не считая момента, когда Джим попросил у хозяина дома книгу, а тот махнул рукой, предлагая выбрать самому. А когда сумерки уже было невозможно игнорировать и Освальд глухо выругался, пытаясь вчитаться в строчки, поднося книгу всё ближе к окну, Джеймс тактично кашлянул, привлекая его внимание.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть и ты испортишь себе зрение? - аккуратно сказал он откладывая книжку в мягкой обложке.  
Освальд опять валялся на кровати и смотрел на него вверх тормашками.  
\- Тебя спросить забыл, - огрызнулся он.  
\- Окей, извини. Продолжай, а я, пожалуй, вздремну, - согласился Гордон и наклонился расшнуровать ботинки.  
Оз пристально наблюдал за его действиям, всё так же вверх ногами, пока Джим не начал раскладывать на диване одолженное одеяло и взбивать подушку.  
\- Вот значит как. - Освальд закрыл книжку и приподнялся на локте, буравя его взглядом.  
Джим расстегнул перед ним джинсы и они упали к его лодыжкам.  
\- Да ладно, я понимаю, я тебя за сегодня успел достать, - пожал плечами он и поднял с пола свои штаны, на автомате их складывая. -Я бываю навязчивым. Кажется, когда-то мне об этом говорили.  
\- Ну и вперёд. Навязчивый. Спокойной ночи, - Оз бросил свою книжку на пол и скрестил руки на груди, отворачиваясь от собеседника.  
Может Гордону и показалось, но в его голосе звучала обида. Или огорчение? Это было смешно и... мило. Хотя, Джим ждал такой реакции, ему хотелось какой-то реакции на это его решение. Он шагнул к подножию кровати и опёрся руками на спинку, с улыбкой заглядывая в лицо Оза.  
\- Эй, ну не сердись. - мягко начал Джим.  
\- Ещё чего. - нарочито безразлично отозвался Освальд. -Я же сказал, спокойной ночи, Джим Гордон.  
Джеймс вздохнул и подошёл к краю кровати, ловко ловя ноги Оза и подтаскивая его к себе. Освальд лежал всё так же, скрестив руки на груди и выжидающе на него смотрел.  
\- Ведёшь себя, как капризный ребёнок. - продолжил в таком же мягком тоне Гордон. -Хорошо, что ты симпатичный. А не то давно бы тебя перекинул через колено и отшлёпал. Не посмотрел бы, что ты старше.  
\- Рискни. - угрожающе процедил Освальд и сжал кулаки. -Иди спать, Джим Гордон.  
\- Ты уже трижды меня назвал полным именем, это начинает меня беспокоить, - хмыкнул Джеймс, но не решился поднять руки к застежке его брюк. -Мне нужно быть обеспокоенным?  
\- Так, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Иди. И. Спи.  
\- Освальд.  
\- И руки при себе держи.  
\- Освальд.  
\- Что?  
\- Я хочу тебя, - вздохнул Гордон и сжал пальцы на его бедрах. - Просто я понятия не имею, как к тебе подступиться. И что мне сделать.  
Он опустился на колени между его ног, а Оз сел на кровати. Протянул руку и отодвинул упавшие на глаза Джима пряди пальцем.  
\- Ты вроде до сих пор неплохо справлялся, - тихо сказал Освальд, гладя его по щеке.  
\- Сам, сказал, что «это» серьёзно, -Гордон прикрыл глаза.  
\- И ещё, что ты готов! - Освальд щёлкнул его по носу и устроил ноги на его плечах, скрещивая ступни за его спиной. - У тебя этого не было никогда, у меня это было реально давно — в целом мы на одинаковом уровне неуклюжести. Расслабься.  
\- Я не напрягаюсь, - Гордон прижался щекой к его ноге.  
\- А я не тебе, а себе, - усмехнулся Оз. -Для меня это тоже... не просто. Понятия не имею, как у меня духу хватило на ответную реакцию тогда в душе. Наверное, реально тоска по сексу накрыла.  
\- Можно? - Джим поднял руки к его футболке и, поймав расслабленный взгляд, поднялся на ноги, вместе с этим, снимая лишнюю деталь одежды с Оза. А, затем, ненавязчиво и бережно стянул с него брюки.  
\- Знаешь.... - начал Гордон.  
\- Джим, ты вот красивый мужик. Правда, даже с моей точки зрения. Но в девяноста процентах случаев, когда открываешь рот вот так внезапно, оповещая о своих размышлениях, морозишь такое, что сложно сконцентрироваться на том, что ты красивый и всё такое. Смекаешь о чём я?  
\- Примерно, ага, - согласился Джим. -Но всё же. Никак не могу выбросить из головы, что на тебя западали мужчины в возрасте.  
\- Ну вот и привет. - Освальд закрыл лицо рукой и откинулся на кровать. - Серьёзно, ты просто гребанный гений по разрушению настроя. Неужели тебе больше не о чем думать? Вот сейчас? Боже, почему мы вообще говорим, вместо того чтоб...  
Джеймс резко навалился на него, впиваясь в губы голодным поцелуем.  
\- Ладно, ладно, я постараюсь отвлечься. - прошептал Гордон облизывая его шею, ощутимо прикусывая нежную кожу. Освальд вдруг вскрикнул и изогнулся под ним, кусая свои пальцы. Джим зализал место «укуса» и повторил это чуть ниже, услышав глухой всхлип. Вот эти звуки. Левой рукой он нашел его сосок и слегка провел по нему ногтем, прежде, чем сжать. А правую руку опустил к бёдрам Освальда, разводя его ноги.  
\- Джеймс... Помедленнее, - взмолился Оз.  
Гордон хмыкнул и убрал руку от его груди.  
\- Просто не торопись, ладно? - Освальд с трудом восстанавливая дыхание, поймал его за подборок и повернул к себе.  
Джим мягко погладил внутреннюю сторону его бедра, дразняще забираясь пальцами под его боксеры. Оз неосознанно приподнял бёдра к его прикосновениям. Он протянул руку к подушкам и втолкнул в свободную ладонь Гордона флакон, который он достал из-под подушек. Джеймс хмыкнул и лег рядом с ним на бок, обнимая его за пояс и разворачивая к себе, так чтобы хорошо видеть лицо.  
\- Все нормально? - тихо спросил он опуская ладони на бедра Оза и поддевая пальцами резинку его белья.  
Тот порывисто кивнул и Джим воспринял это как разрешения, избавляя его от последней одежды.  
\- Ты ведь дашь мне понять, если что-то будет не так?.. - Гордон выдавил на пальцы смазку и скользнул между его ягодиц.  
\- Угу, - лукаво улыбнулся Освальд и закинул ногу на его талию.  
Это было немного странно, всё это. Джим не был уверен, что смог бы оказаться на месте Оза в подобной ситуации. Он старался делать всё медленно, пристально всматриваясь в выражение лица Освальда, но тот не выглядел недовольным или обеспокоенным. Напротив, он мягко улыбался и слегка гладил его затылок, кончиками пальцев, обнимая его за шею. Разве что дыхание было немного хаотичным, а некоторые глубокие вздохи таили в себе стоны. Освальд переместил руку и провёл большим пальцем по переносице Джима, к его лбу.  
\- Так такой сосредоточенный. Напряженный, - Оз лизнул его нижнюю губу и слегка поцеловал. -Слишком осторожный.  
\- Мххм. Тебе...  
\- Всё хорошо, - Освальд поймал его за руку и насильно прижал её к своему бедру, а потом нашарил вслепую флакон со смазкой, выдавив немного на свою ладонь. Гордон почувствовал как его пальцы сомкнулись на его члене. За всей сосредоточенностью, он почти успел забыть, насколько возбужден и гортанно застонал. Оз прижался лбом к его лбу.  
\- Можешь быть посмелее, - шепнул он.  
Всё это по-прежнему было странно. Странно от горячих вздохов Оза в самое ухо Гордона с едва слышимым "Джим". Странно от того, как правильно было скользить пальцами по его члену, вырывая новые полу-стоны, полу-вздохи. Странно было ловить ритм его бёдер и двигаться вместе. Странно потому, что Гордон уже не помнил, когда что-то такое было в его жизни. И странно, что теперь это случилось между ним и мужчиной.  
Джеймс лежал в тишине, пытаясь осознать всё произошедшее. Освальд был более чем прав, насчёт серьёзности. Вдруг Оз зашевелился рядом под боком и устроил ладонь на его груди.  
\- Ты, как? В порядке? - неуверенно и хрипло спросил он.  
\- Это мне у тебя следует спросить. - чуть погодя, отозвался Джим. -Чёрт, я не думал уже, что когда-нибудь ещё в жизни буду в подобном положении...  
Освальд хмыкнул.  
\- То есть, сталкиваться с чем-то, что может как-то сильно повлиять на моё состояние. Я имею в виду, что... Я болтаю много, да? Чёрт, вроде я тебя трахнул, а веду себя как девчонка после первого секса.  
\- Нда, сколько же у тебя в голове противоречий. - скептично сказал Освальд. -Трахнул он меня, хах.  
\- Ну ты понял, о чём я.  
\- Не-а, - Оз убрал руку и немного отодвинулся укрываясь одеялом. -И да, я не большой любитель постельного трепа. Спокойной ночи.  
Гордон хотел было продолжить свои размышления вслух. Сказать, что Освальд действительно и полностью прав, что это было куда более серьёзно, чем предполагал Джим. Что его мучает тоска, из-за того, что они не встретились раньше. Ведь он был практически уверен, встреча с Озом повлияла бы на всю его жизнь. Скорее всего, Оз остался бы в его жизни после этой самой встречи. И, возможно, он бы не оказался один на один с теперешней разрухой мира.  
Джеймс прижался к нему под одеялом, крепко обнимая со спины.  
-Мне плевать, что ты там себе думаешь. Никак иначе я спать не собираюсь, - строго пробормотал Гордон и почувствовал как прохладная ладонь легла на его руки сверху. 

**

\- ....Парень, да, я понимаю, ты, скорее всего просто ошибся районом. - голос коренастого мужчины с бородой звучал так, будто он много курил. -Просто, нужно было присмотреться.  
Он бегло, но сильно ударил Гордона в живот и тот согнулся пополам, стоя на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в прохладную траву. Дела из состояния «так себе» быстро катились в сторону «очень херово». Он уже пожалел, что потащился этим утром к заправке за своими вещами. Три упорных и злопамятных деревенщины даже палатку недалеко поставили — ожидали его появления. И приставили ему дробовик к затылку, только он щелкнул замком двери машины. И вот теперь он кряхтел в землю и корил себя за принятое решение. И ещё за то, что оставил Озу записку о своих планах, хорошо, что не написал куда именно отправился. Хотя Освальд сообразительный. Он быстро догадается... Чёрт, главное, чтоб не пришёл.  
\- Если бы мы не гонялись за тобой столько времени, не потратили столько горючего. И патронов. Ты бы отделался легким испугом. Ну побили бы тебя от души, но ты вполне бы пережил. - мужчина присел на корточки рядом с ним.  
Еще двое сохраняли подозрительное молчание.  
\- А с такими убытками... Впрочем, - он сделал паузу. - Может ты знаешь, где можно чем-то разжиться?  
Джим посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
-Ты уже не так сильно походишь на дикаря, который обнёс нас пару недель назад. Может быть, ты нашел, где перекантоваться, а? Обещаю, мы сделаем скидку, если порадуешь нас полезной информацией.  
Гордон почувствовал во рту солёный привкус и сплюнул слюну с кровью.  
\- Ну? Мы ждём.  
Но Джим промолчал.  
\- Чтож. Зря ты так. Мы ведь всё равно прочешем здесь всё. И найдём, где ты успел обосноваться. - мужчина выпрямился и направил дробовик в самое лицо Гордона.  
Раздалось два выстрела и Джим дернулся в сторону. Но стрелял не бородатый деревенщина — сбоку, где, как казалось Джиму, стояла парочка молчунов что-то глухо свалилось на землю.  
\- Эй, да как... - начал было оставшийся деревенщина, но раздался очередной выстрел и Джим, наконец, вышел из ступора и повернулся в сторону стрелявшего. Хотя, он итак знал, кто это мог быть.  
\- Ты — придурок. - Освальд мгновенно изменился в лице и непроницаемая хладнокровность сменилась на праведное возмущение. - Я серьёзно, ты что, бракованный? Мозги в другом месте?  
\- ...А ты неплохо стреляешь... - растеряно сказал Гордон. - Развяжи?  
Он протянул к нему туго связанные руки и Оз ловко вытащил из-за пояса нож, одним движение разрезая веревку.  
\- ...И ноги.  
\- Ндаа... - негодование Оза утихло до раздражения и он так же быстро расправился со связанными ногами.  
\- Чёрт, а это лучшее вложение моего пистолета, - похвалил Гордон и тут же получил увесистый удар в челюсть. -Эй, ну хватит.  
\- Ты сейчас заткнись. - Освальд встряхнул рукой и потёр костяшки. - Собирай их пушки и идём.  
\- Погоди, я же пришёл сюда за шмотками.  
\- Ещё слово и я тебя побью, - процедил сквозь зубы Оз.  
\- Но тогда ради чего это всё, а?  
\- Ты идиот. - повторил Освальд уже значительно более серьёзным тоном. -Знаешь, что я осознал, когда проснулся? Что ты сделал ноги. И знаешь почему? Потому что ты оставил свою записочку около открытого окна, идиот. Пока я не нашел твой пояс с пистолетом за диваном, мне даже не пришло в голову искать где-то на полу твои послания. Ты вообще представляешь, как это всё жутко?  
Гордон потрогал пальцами ссадину на щеке, за которую можно было отблагодарить его нового приятеля. По виду и не скажешь, что в нём такой потенциал.  
\- И это не финал! - голос Оза понизился до шипения. - Представь себе, когда я обнаруживаю, что тебя кто-то поймал. Видимо, это были те самые "за мной никто не следит и не преследует", да?  
\- Да. Об этом. Ты удивительно хладнокровно расправился с ними. Это ведь люди, ну, знаешь... Ты даже слушать ничего не стал.  
\- Бывают ситуации, когда в переговорах нет смысла, - вздохнул Освальд. -Ты мне должен, Джим. Ты мне должен!  
Он легко толкнул его в плечо, а потом погладил по щеке, большим пальцем проводя по свежей ссадине.  
\- Я даже не спорю, - Оз смотрел на него с такой заботой, что Джим мгновенно запихнул всё своё недовольство по поводу нынешних отчитываний. Он ведь и не отчитывал даже, он правда беспокоился. Когда такое вообще случалось в его жизни последний раз? Когда кому-то было не плевать, что с ним происходит. И Джеймс с трудом мог убедить себя в том, что он этого заслуживает.  
С другой стороны, его грела мысль, что он нужен. В нём искренне нуждались и не только как в боевой силе, видит Бог, этот парень специально прикидывается более слабым, чем есть на самом деле. Его вдруг перестало заботить, что может случиться завтра или на следующей неделе. Или через месяц. Пока всё было не плохо, он готов долго оставаться "должником" Освальда.


End file.
